


Phaser's must be fired

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: star trek prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, mentions of child injury, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard will not fire a Phaser even though it means he will lose his job, Spock sets out to change this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phaser's must be fired

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the prompt "Spones prompts! How about something revolving around McCoy's reluctance to use a phaser (it's apparently a deleted scene) and Spock being the one to persuade him of its necessity?" by Starforgedsteel over on Tumblr. hope this is what you are looking for.

When Bones signed up of five years in space this was not what he imagined, at no point had he had to fire a phaser during his time with star fleet, however after the Krall incident, new rules were brought into being. One of those rules may just end his carrier with Star Fleet, everyone now had to pass a mandatory Phaser use test, which was based on the gun tests of the 21st century. Swirling the brandy around his glass McCoy knew he had two options, quit or use a Phaser something he had sworn never to do.   

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his apartment door, all of the crew had been given places to stay in Yorktown, whilst the enterprise was being reconstructed. Heaving himself to his feet Bones expected to see Jim on the other side, so was surprised to be greeted by the sloped brows of Spock.

"Spock what the hell are you doing here" only after he said it did Bones realise how accusatory that sounded. However the only reaction from the other man was a raised eye brow.

"Good evening Leonard, I wished to have a moment of your time, may I come in?" Spock enquired then waited to be waved in by the other man, which he was after a moment.

"What can I do for ya Spock" He asked offering the other man a brandy which was unsurprisingly turned down.

"I have just come from my Phaser qualification, whist I was their the Admiral mentioned that you are the only member of the enterprise crew whom has not taken their qualification, I came to enquire as to why?" Spock asked, hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Spock I have told you before I do not use Phaser's at all, and I never will." The doctor answered hoping the other would stop his line of enquire.

"I am aware Doctor that you do not use a Phaser because of you vow to save lives, however passing the qualification is necessary if you wish to remain a member of Star Fleet. I would be more than willing to give lessons before you qualification if that is the issue." Spock told him.

"The problem is not knowing how to use a Phaser Spock it's being willing to use the damn thing. And it is nothing to do with my vow to save lives." Bones told him.

"Well then what is it Doctor, what is going to take you away from m...the crew." Spock hoped the Doctor had missed his slip up yet somehow that did not seem likely.

"My father, he collected Phaser's same way people used to collect guns. When I was 14 he was showin' his collection off at a barbeque when we heard a child scream, one of my cousins had gotten a hold of one of pop's Phaser's, thankfully it was set to stun, but when she fired, it hit her older brother who was at the top of the garden steps. He fell backwards and split his head, he lived but ended up blind, even the technology we have could not fix his brain. My cousin was 3 her brother was 5, they both lived but there could have been a very different. After that day I swore I would never pick up a Phaser again. I can shoot Spock, the truth is I just won't." Bones accent had become thicker the longer he spoke, his eyes downcast.

"Leonard, if you do not complete your qualification then Phaser's will have taken away someone important. You. We will lose you, the crew will lose you, Jim will lose you and I will lose you, the thought of which is something I can hardly bare." Spock told him an pleading look had appeared in his eyes.

"You couldn't bare to lose me huh?" McCoy had the beginning of a smile on his face at that.

"Leonard you should know by now that you are very dear to me, I could not imagine what my life would be like if you were not in it. What I wanted to say on that planet and since is that I have deep feelings for you, deeper even than what I felt for Nyota whilst we were together. Please do not make me lose you." The emotion shining in his eyes and hitch in Spock's breath was what finally caused Leonard to brake.

Throwing caution into the wind Leonard reached forward to pull Spock into a searing kiss, whilst dragging his fingers down the other man's to give the Vulcan equivalent. What could have been moments or hours later they finally parted, Spock flushed an attractive shade of green.

"Leonard I promise that you will never have to fire a Phaser at a living person but you do have to pass the qualification." Spock told him.

"Yeah I guess I do, otherwise who will keep you and Jim in line."

***

Two weeks later Bones walked into the range for his qualification with Spock's words from that morning echoing in his head, "Do not forget Leonard I would be lost without you". He did not miss a single shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic, if you have a prompt leave it in the comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
